Truth or Dare
by Vienna Warren
Summary: The gang gathers around for some good ole truth or dare... and hilarity ensues. A little one-shot request! :


NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hey y'all! :D So, I'm BACK from the dead! (hehe) And this one shot is a request for Speedyfan (thankyousomuchomg) So, comment! Seriously, what did ya think? :P And also, if you have a story that you want me to write (not slash, hehe, sorry) then send me da request! :) Kay, well, that's enough ramblin', here y'all are! PS: this is in Soda's POV

"Okay, I dare you to…." Johnny Cade tentatively bit his lip as he thought. Ponyboy leaned over and whispered something in his ear. I squirmed on the ancient couch as my fate was decided.

"Oh, okay! I dare you to do your best Elvis impression!" Johnny decided, grinning ear to ear. Dally snorted. I, however, confidently smiled back at everyone. This would be easy. Standing up, I ran my fingers through my hair and began flipping it around.

"Well, it's one for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, now go, cat, go!" I warbled, swinging my hips. I batted my eyelashes for an added effect, and then sat back down. Darry was desperately trying not to laugh as the others guffawed loudly.

"Okay, okay." Two-bit gasped, wiping tears from his eyes. "Soda, your turn to ask somebody!"

"Got it. Um…." I searched the room for my first victim. Target spotted. "Steve! Truth or dare?"

Steve stared blankly at me. I could tell he loved this game.

"Uh…. truth. I guess." Steve answered slowly. I squealed with delight, causing Dally to give me a 'look'. I ignored it.

"Who would you make your slave for ten years? Out of everyone in this room?" I inquired. Steve replied without even thinking.

"Ponyboy. Definitely."

Pony rolled his eyes. "Why? Because you _hate _me that much?" he scoffed. Steve chuckled.

"No. Because you'd make the best slave." Steve grinned like he'd said something real clever. Then he turned to Darry.

"Dare-bear. Truth or dare my brave friend?" Steve said in a sing-song voice. Darry scratched his head.

"Truth, I s'ppose." Darry finally decided after a minute of thinking. Steve rubbed his hands together menacingly.

"What are your worst habits?"

Darry's face seemed to pale.

"I…. Uh…. Well, I guess I…." he stuttered.

"Just spit it out already!" Two-bit yelled.

"I CRACK MY TOES WHEN I GET NERVOUS!" Darry yelled back with equal volume. The room went dead silent. Dallas was the first to speak up.

"You, um, what now?"

Darry sighed. "I crack my toes." He lifted up one of his feet and wiggled his toes around, causing them to making popping noises.

"Okay, next!" Steve said, nodding at Darry.

"Pony, truth or dare?" Darry asked.

"Uh, I'll do a dare." Ponyboy concluded bravely. Darry thought hard for a moment.

"Okay. Think of a lame pick-up line for Dal in five seconds. Go!"

Pony pondered the dare while the gang counted down.

"Five, four, three, two—"

"Baby, you should take a trip to downtown Dallas!" my kid brother shrieked as the countdown came to a close. Dally looked offended. Johnny cracked a huge grin.

"Nice one, Pony!" he complemented, laughing.

"Okay, Two-bit. You've been way too quite over there. Truth or dare?" Dally said quickly, trying to change the subject. Two-bit excitedly bolted upright.

"Truth!" he declared. Dally smirked.

"Have you ever spent a whole day without wearing…." he paused for effect, "underwear?" Two-bit's ears turned bright red.

"What kinda question is _that_?" Two-bit demanded, embarrassed.

"It's a truth or dare question. Now answer it." Dally snapped while Pony and Johnny began giggling uncontrollably. I smiled in delight.

"Well…. Yeah. I've done it before. Haven't you?" Two-bit asked defensively.

"Sorry kid, yer on yer own on this one." I shook my head. Two-bit's face was now the colour of his ears.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed Two-bit. You're still adorable." Dal assured him, batting his eye lashes seductively. Two-bit huffed and crossed his arms.

"Last question of the night, Johnny. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Johnny decided bravely.

"Great. Go eat that jalapeño without even a sip of water." Two-bit pointed to a random jalapeño sitting on the counter. Johnny gulped.

"N-not even a sip?" he stammered, his mouth watering.

"Not even a sip." Two-bit told him. Johnny shakily reached out and grabbed the pepper. He took a tiny nibble.

"No, no! You have to eat the _whole _thing in one bite!" Two-bit correctly, grinning evilly. I gasped. That was pretty bad.

"What! That wasn't part of the dare!" Johnny argued, eying the thing.

"It is now." Pony laughed.

"Okay, on three." Steve ordered. "One, two, three!" Johnny shoved the whole entire pepper into his mouth and began chewing. Suddenly, his face got redder than a fresh picked cherry. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as he managed to chew the jalapeño up.

"Glory hallelujah, look at his face!" Darry whooped. As soon as Johnny swallowed the last bit, he lept up off the floor.

"WATER!" he screamed, turning on the sink with lightning speed. He didn't even grab a cup, just stuck his head right into the sink.

The game ended with all of us laughing at Johnny's futile attempts to rehydrate himself.


End file.
